


The Wedding Planning

by Milionking



Series: A Very Habby Wedding [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been months since Alex and Brendan announced their pending nuptuals.  Now that everything is public nothing seems private anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Planning

It has been months since Alex and Brendan have announced their pending nuptials publicly. Rumors about the date have been swirling around the press for weeks, but planning a wedding during the season would have been a nightmare. Even though the team was willing to do the entire event planning; Brendan and Alex wanted this part of their life to be personal, well as personal as you can make it when you both are professional hockey players. They hired a wedding planner to help, but after reviewing the list of decisions to be made, the stress of the event and the short timeframe to plan it is beginning to make Brendan crack. Confident on the ice, when it comes to this stuff, he’s freaking out. “I feel like this is never going to be possible!” Brendan exhaustedly states.

Alex provides the support to Brendan that he sorely needs, being more decisive than Brendan. A few decisions were already made. The wedding date is set for the home opener of the Canadiens and will be held a couple of hours prior to the game. This means everything has to be done in less than 3 months. Brenden notes that this is the first time the wedding party also has to be able to ice skate down the aisle as the ice sheet will have to be ready for the game.

By now all the press has changed the story from the coming out of 2 professional hockey players to the wedding of the century for the NHL. There has been some backlash from belligerent fans and of course the Westboro Baptist Church, but the outpouring of support is far more overpowering. Invite requests for celebration have come from everywhere, from LGBT organizations, practically every NHL team, all the way up to the Prime Minister’s office.

Luckily for Alex, the first home game will be against Edmonton so his best man Nails will already be in town. Also joining him will be his dad and Anna. Brendan’s best man will be Josh and joining him will be Beaulieu and his dad. The tuxes chosen had to be custom tailored to accommodate ice skate boots. Everyone involved will be healthy scratches for the game, though an appearance by the newlyweds will made during the celebratory puck drop, and the reception for the guests will be in Geoff Molson’s suite spilling into the neighboring suites as well.

While this all sounds like the Canadiens are doing all this for the Gally’s, it is actually Alex and Brendan (mainly Brendan) who wanted this style of ceremony. They met because of the Canadiens and have been thankful for their team’s support. Everyone knows they are hockey freaks, and a hockey style wedding is to be expected. What better place to have it than the Bell Centre!

People with tickets to the game were invited to come early to the wedding with one proviso, bring your support, leave criticism at home. Each fan coming to the game will get a piece of wedding cake in celebration. Offers from the media to televise the event have been pouring in. The level of community support for the Gallys is overpowering.

In all the stress Alex wishes he dug his heels in further for a private engagement and ceremony. It seems the entire country is trying to join the bandwagon, and Montreal can’t resist holding a big party. Canadians are noted for their community support, and this is no different. Prime Minister Trudeau even bought rinkside seats just to be there. The STM and AMT even had to plan increased frequency on the Metro and commuter rail to handle the expected crowd around the arena and Bell Centre officials will have to set up additional screens around the arena so the crowd can see the wedding.

The wedding planning is starting to look more like a public festival in true Montreal style.

The press knows that in Quebec you have to post the date of the wedding 20 days beforehand and have camped out at the courthouse daily waiting for the Gallys to show up for the initial marriage interview. On September 15, they get their wish as Alex, Brendan, the team Chaplain and Nate Beaulieu show up. Nate is there to serve as a witness to the interview. It’s a formaility, but quickly turned into a publicity moment. They get their notice to post in the Bell Center, flashing it to the press as they walk out of the courthouse hand-in-hand.

The bachelor parties are going to happen on the road because of the preseason schedule. The Canadiens were in Detroit for their last preseason game and the Oilers were in Chicago for theirs. Nails meets Alex in the middle and the bachelor party meets up in Grand Rapids and did a pub crawl downtown with all its microbreweries. There’s a ton of beer there what can possibly go wrong? Meanwhile Josh and Beaulieu push Brendan all the way up the Renaissance Center with a classy party at Coach Insignia all four teams were invited to either event.

**Author's Note:**

> I am borrowing events that occurred in other works in this relationship series that could have really happened. Your comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Yes the bachelor parties occur in Michigan, my home state. I couldn't let all the fun stay in Montreal.


End file.
